


Always & Forever

by kiiyoomii



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort Sex, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu Rarepair Weekend, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Smut, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiyoomii/pseuds/kiiyoomii
Summary: This is all about Haikyuu ship oneshots! Some chapters are a bit explicit - I will state that at any beginning of a chapter. This book ranged from fluff, smut, angst, hurt/comfort, and more. Hope you will enjoy!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 21





	Always & Forever

Tooru is casually laying in his bed, scrolling through alien theories on the internet. Aliens have fascinated him - more or less space in general. When he and Iwaizumi were kids, he would never shut up about it. Maybe that’s why he’s so good in science. A notification popped up on his phone, and Oikawa was surprised to see that Iwaizumi had texted him first. Opening the texts, he had read that Iwaizumi and the rest of the third years have decided to go stargazing later in the night. 

**AlienSupremacy:** Stargazing you say? 

**Iwa-Chan:** Yeah, knowing how _much_ you love space, I invited you.

 **AlienSupremacy:** AWW THATS SO SWEET OF YOU!

 **Iwa-Chan** So are you coming or not?

 **AlienSupremacy:** I would but...

 **Iwa-Chan:** What?

 **AlienSupremacy:** I want it to be just us two instead.

 **Iwa-Chan:** Whatever Shittykawa. Meet me outside in an hour.

_Read 6:34 PM_

Tooru quickly got up, and ran over to his dresser. Picking out a pair of light blue jeans, a pastel green hoodie with an alien logo on it, and his shoes he wears everyday to volleyball practice. He doesn’t bother to look outstanding tonight, but he worries the outcome of him and Iwaizumi being together alone. The taller of the two hates to admit any feelings. Although, pushing them to the side isn’t as easy as he thinks. Tooru sent a short message back to Iwaizumi, letting him know he’ll be waiting. About half an hour later - there is a respective knock on his door. Tooru opened it up, leaping into Iwaizumi’s arms. “Iwa-Chan! You took forever..~” Iwaizumi pushed Tooru off of him. “Stop complaining and let’s go.” He looked to the side, nudging Tooru to move forward ahead of him. 

****

****

Tooru was a bit confused. Looking back, he was sure he saw Iwaizumi get a bit red in the face. He wasn’t gonna bash him for it though. He and Iwaizumi walked side-by-side, taking in the fresh air. The walk towards where they would see the stars wasn’t much farther. Tooru looked towards Iwaizumi and sighed, “Iwa-Chan, are you okay? You seem a bit off.” Giving Tooru a pissed off look in the matter of seconds is not what he expected. “Actually Iwa-Chan, it’s nothing don’t worry! Let’s just make this as much fun as we can.” 

****

****

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Stop talking and move your ass ahead.” Tooru laughed and they continued to walk in silence the rest of the way there. It felt a bit awkward though - but both of them weren’t complaining. Finally, they have reached the hilltop. It was considered to have one of the best views to see the stars. Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Iwaizumi’s original idea was to go see them in another place. Not noticing he completely ditched them. Oh well, he would have to explain later or they would eventually understand. Tooru started to get more excited by each inch he walked up the hill.   
  


****

“I really hope we get the best view here like everyone else at school says! What if we even see a UFO come out of the sky Iwa-Chan?!” Iwaizumi scoffed, slightly punching Tooru in the back of the head. “Get your head out of those thoughts. UFO’s aren’t even real dumbass.” Tooru rubbed the back of his head after yelping of pain. “Mean Iwa-Chan!” Focusing back at his phone, Iwaizumi noticed the time change. “Surprisingly it is already around 8:30. We really took that long to walk?” 

****

****

”Walks are fun though! I wouldn’t complain like an idiot.” Tooru laughed a bit, sitting down on the grass. He brought his blanket along with him that was planet-themed. He thought it was a bit dorky and always teased Tooru about it. Iwaizumi sat down next to Tooru, taking in the scenery of the sky. It was very lovely, and an escape from his thoughts. In the next moment, he swore he saw Oikawa inch a bit closer to him. “I hope we get to see a shooting star Iwa-Chan. That would be a moment I would never forget.”

****

****

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile, noticing Tooru getting happy over the simplest things like stars made his heart burn. Denying his feelings would be useless at this point. One of the true reasons he invited Tooru to tag along was to actually get closer with him. They have been best friends ever since they were young, but he feels like a part of their relationship is missing. Iwaizumi slipped an arm around Tooru’s shoulder, making him lean to the side. The feeling felt nice, and Tooru didn’t seem surprised about it much. Tugging at his blanket, Tooru made sure the both of them were now covered up with it. 

****

****

Sighing contently, both boys carried on with a normal conversation. Out of nowhere all of a sudden, Tooru spots something in the sky. It was so bright, but angelic. “Iwa-Chan, it’s a shooting star! Let’s both make a wish for this year!” He was gushing so much, probably even more than just a bit excited. It was good to see Tooru this happy after they lost to Karasuno just a month ago. It was traumatizing, even for Oikawa. To know that pure talent can overthrow hard work - sucks real bad. After it seemed like the shooting star had passed, Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi with sparkles in his eyes.

****

****

”What did you wish for?” Iwaizumi gave him a questioning look, but then looked away only after a few seconds. “If you say your wish, it won’t come true stupidkawa.” The taller of them two pouted, but was only simply teasing him. “Of course I would never say mine. It’s getting a bit colder now so we should head back to my place if you want.” Nodding, he stood up and reached out a hand for Tooru to grab. Tooru blushed, and got up folding his blanket into two neatly. “Hey..Iwa-Chan?”   
  


****

“Yes Shit- I mean Oikawa...?” Tooru gasped a little bit at the sudden name change. He wasn’t much used to Iwaizumi saying Oikawa and just referring to stupid nicknames. “I hope we can be closer than we have ever been before.” Both boys were now blushing, not knowing how to break the awkwardness. “Let’s just say, maybe that was my wish Oikawa.”   
  


****

_”That was my wish as well, Iwa-Chan. How I long to tell you the same.”_

****

****


End file.
